Butterfly kiss
by KuroShiro-cchi
Summary: Cloud telah kehilangan. Jiwa dan kehidupannya telah perpisah dari tubuh, ketika jantungnya tidak bisa lagi berdetak, napasnya berhenti dan matanya terpejam damai. Tapi bukannya dia kembali bersatu di dalam lifestream, Cloud telah mengalami perjalanan waktu. /Happy FID fic/SephirothxCloud


**FINAL FANTASY VII NOT OWN ME **

**Pairing :SephirothCloud**

* * *

Cloud telah kehilangan. Jiwa dan kehidupannya telah perpisah dari tubuh, ketika jantungnya tidak bisa lagi berdetak, napasnya berhenti dan matanya terpejam damai. Tapi bukannya dia kembali bersatu di dalam lifestream, Cloud mengalami perjalanan waktu.

Keputusan dengan mengorbankan sebagian besar kekuatan Lifestream.

Berharap untuk menghidari sekarat lifestream terjadi. Sisa Jenova yang terus berkembang. Genostigma menginfeksi kehidupan. Kehancuran dan kematian.

.

* * *

.

Cloud menghela napas memandang langit malam tanpa bintang. Ini adalah hari ke-15. Setelah bangun pada tengah malam, penuh kejutan, bingung, dan juga horor.

Cloud kembali pada usia 15 tahun. Seorang taruna, tubuh remaja. Dia tidak sangat senang, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Ia tahu ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mengubah masa depan. meniadakan kematian, kehancuran.

Tapi tetap saja Cloud tidak terkesan.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan tubuh remaja ini? Meskipun ingatannya masih tajam dan sempurna, pikiran seorang feretan perang, seorang dewasa di dalam tubuh remaja. Tetap saja tanpa Mako dan tubuh kuat dewasanya dulu, semua itu tidak mudah.

Cloud tidak bisa hanya berjalan tenang dan menantang Sephiroth, atau bahkan menyelinap dan kemudian membunuh Sephiroth begitu saja! Dan tanpa Tsurugi. Duh benar-benar dengan perawakan ramping, kecil dan tanpa kekuatan dia bahkan tidak mampu mengangkat seinci pun pedang besar itu.

Mengecewakannya.

Jadi Cloud mulai berpikir, mencari cara lain. Ya dia masih memiliki waktu sebelum Sephiroth pergi ke Nibelhiem, kembali ke Shinra Mansion. Terpengaruh bencana langit, Jenova.

Ah benar Jenova.

Cloud ingin menghancurkan Jenova. Masalah dari semua itu. Dan menghindari kematian Zack, Aerith, dan mungkin memberikan kesempatan Sephiroth untuk hidup.

Coud telah menyadarinya, dia bisa memberikan kesempatan untuk Sephiroth. Dia merasakan empati untuk musuhnya, karena Sephiroth tidak jauh berbeda dengan Cloud.

Mereka dikendalikan. Mereka sama-sama tidak memiliki pilihan. Terjebak di tengah perselisihan. Diperintahkan untuk melawan dan menghancurkan.

Ya, mereka tidak jauh berbeda.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mengubah masa depan ..." Cloud bergumam. "Untuk mereka yang kucintai. Semuanya yang kuhargai..." Cloud memejamkan mata dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin ini bukan keputusan yang baik atau bijaksana, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

Rencana Cloud untuk mendekati Sephiroth.

Dan kemudian...

Mengajarkan bagaimana cinta dan semua hal yang bisa menjadi sangat berharga. Kemudian mencari bukti dan mengatakan kebenaran.

Cloud tidak akan membiarkan Jenova kembali mempengaruhi Sephiroth dengan kebencian. Hasutan atas penghianatan manusia, dan menjanjikan kasih sayang seorang ibu, kebohongan Jenova.

Cloud ingin membuat Sephiroth menyadari. Tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa ia hargai.

Bahkan tanpa janji dari cinta ibu palsu. Cloud ingin menunjukkan bahwa Sephiroth masih bisa mendapatkan cinta yang lain. Cinta yang bisa menghangatkan hatinya.

Cloud membuka matanya, iris mata biru dipenuhi tekad dan tangannya terkepal erat dengan semangat. Tapi tiba-tiba bahu Cloud turun, lemas. Alisnya terpaut. Ia melipat tangan dan meletakan satu tangan di dagu, berpikir. "Pertama, apa yang akan ku lakukan..." tanya Cloud di dirinya sendiri.

Yah jadi apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mengajarkan sorang prajurit dingin, jendral terkuat untuk mengerti cinta?

'_Ini menjadi malam yang panjang.' _Batin Cloud dan melangkah kembali menuju asrama.

.

.

.

* * *

**5 hari kemudian**

"... Aku menyukaimu."

Sephiroth tertegun. Dia cukup kagum akan keberanian Taruna ini. Mengabaikan pangkat, dan berani menatap lurus tepat ke matanya, dengan wajah tersipu merah mengatakan 'Menyukaimu'.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Sephiroth, sang jenderal besar.

Tentu saja dia tahu maksudnya, benar-benar jelas Taruna ini adalah Gay.

Sephiroth menahan seringainya. Dia tetap menjaga wajah dingin, apatis. Iris mata Jade menatap intens wajah muda Cloud. "Strife, kau tahu ini melanggar aturan bukan?"

Cloud menelan salvianya gugup. Dia juga merasa tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan Sephiroth yang seperti membakar setiap inci kulitnya. Cloud bisa merasakan wajahnya sendiri panas. Dia tidak bisa mencegah blush. Siapa sangka melakukan ini bisa sangat memalukan. Sangat.

Dan lagi Cloud tidak bisa berbohong, ia memang sedikit tertarik dengan Jenderal surai silver ini. Memang benar, ada garis tipis antara benci dan cinta. Dan mungkin dari kata 'suka' benar-benar bisa berubah menjadi 'cinta' untuk Jenderal.

Jadi bisa dibilang Cloud homo?

Apa pun Cloud tidak peduli lagi!

"Aku tida peduli... Sephiroth," kata Cloud berbisik, hampir malu. Sejenak Cloud merasakan bagaimana lidah dan suaranya membentuk nama pria jangkung yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Sephiroth mengangkat tinggi sebelah alisnya. Melihat remaja surai pirang mengambil tiga langkah untuk mendekatinya.

Cloud berdiri di depan jenderal surai silver. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas menatap iris Jade.

Sephiroth menuduk kepalanya untuk melihat ke wajah remaja yang tingginya hanya mencapai dada.

Memang dapat Sephiroth akui. Remaja ini menarik. Dari dekat dia bisa melihat keindahan wajah ini.

Surai emas dengan gaya rambut unik, sisi panjang surai yang membingkai sisi wajahnya. Blush yang menghiasi kulit tampak halus dan bibir pink yang terbuka sedikit, menggoda. Wajah muda yang tampak feminin, bulu mata lentik dan hidung sempurna yang menambah fitur menariknya. Kehalusan yang ditampikan remaja muda ini. Bahkan lebih mempesona adalah iris mata sapphire yang kini tampak berkaca-kaca, memohon dan dipenuhi emosi yang tidak bisa dijabarkan.

Tanpa sadar kepala Sephiroth condong ke bawah. Mengikuti tarikan tangan remaja yang membimbing belakang leher jenderal untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Cloud berjinjit pada tumitnya.

Bibir mereka bertemu.

Sentuhan lembut dan ringan. Ciuman kupu-kupu.

**OWARI**

**A/N : **Short fic for **FID**.

Aku berpikir untuk membuat sekuelnya juga.

Pairing FFVII yg paling ku suka SephirothCloud XD. Apalagi baca doujin manga-nya XD


End file.
